


Candied Love

by ajaeparkian



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm suck at title, M/M, M/M/M, Sick!Changkyun, caring hyungwon and wonho, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: When a Frog and a Bunny falls in love with a Wolf





	Candied Love

Changkyun is full of aegyo.  
No one can argue about that, even though the boy tried to act though but everything he did were seen as an aegyo in his hyung(s) eyes. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t like the cute part of Changkyun especially when the boy wants something he shouldn’t be having, the one and only thing he needs to do was ask, with his big puppy eyes and child-like voice.

 

Just like today, they were in Japan for a schedule and the boys went out to buy some stuff. They are in a store with a lot of cute things, Kihyun quickly went to the section where he claimed there’s a specific Gudetama onesie that he wants dragging Shownu along, while Minhyuk and Jooheon went to the game section.  
Wonho was looking at some rabbit stuff when he heard Changkyun’s gasp, he quickly went to the boy’s side, worry something might happen and send a questioning look to Hyungwon who just smiling at the younger male.  
Wonho eyes darted to Changkyun’s hands, he was holding a big wolf doll  
“Hyung can I have this?”  
“Uh…” Wonho didn’t know what to answer since Changkyun already have a lot of wait it’s a ton of dolls from the fans and adding one seems like unnecessary. Kihyun will definitely kill both older male later.  
“Can I..?? Please~???” Changkyun looked at Wonho with his big eyes, before Wonho could say anything Hyungwon took the doll from Changkyun’s hands  
“I’ll buy it”  
“Really???”  
“Pepe, what if Kihyun finds out about this? He certainly will banned us from going out with Changkyun again saying that we spoiled him too much”  
“Geez, just say it’s mine and Changkyun is allowed to have it in his room because I said so” Hyungwon rolled his eyes and took Changkyun’s hand who held Wonho’s  
Changkyun was smiling brightly and laughing, seeing the image before him made Wonho smiled too.  
Later that day Kihyun scolded both older male and gave Changkyun a penalty time, which mean no dolls to sleep with only to be dragged inside the leader’s room and not coming out for the night.

-

That was one of many cute Changkyun’s moments, or when he was sick.

Everyone in dorm knows that Changkyun is acting differently but the boy insist that he is fine  
“Changkyun want to watch a movie?” Kihyun asked from the couch  
“No, I think I’ll pass hyung. I’m sleepy” Changkyun said before bumping into someone, he coughed a few times and sneeze  
“Woah… hang on” Hyungwon said as he put his hand over Changkyun’s temple, feeling the boy’s heat  
“You have fever”  
“No hyung, I’m fine” Changkyun said as he took Hyungwon’s hand off, trying to walk past the male but almost losing his balance before he falls Hyungwon catch him  
“Yes, you are fine” Hyungwon said as he flicked Changkyun’s temple  
“Ouch”  
“Wonho hyung, get a thermometer please?” the other members quickly run over all around the dorm in panic mode, Kihyun went to the kitchen to make a soup for the sick boy, Jooheon and Minhyuk went to get the medicine box, Hyunwoo went to Changkyun’s room to make up his bed and Wonho went to get the thermometer as Hyungwon laid the sick boy on his bed.  
“He’s burning” Hyungwon said to Hyunwoo who was checking the boy’s temperature with his own hand  
“We need to call a doctor” Hyunwoo said, before he could get the phone Changkyun whined  
“No~” Hyungwon quickly sit beside the boy, stroking his hair  
“No baby, we need a doctor.”  
“But…”  
“No buts, please?” Hyungwon said as he looked into the younger male eyes  
“Okay…” Changkyun said weakly, Hyunwoo quickly went outside to make a phone call. Not long after that Wonho and Kihyun came in  
“Baby, ahh” Wonho said as he waited for the boy to open his mouth.  
They waited for a few moments before the thermometer beeps, Wonho took it and his eyes went wide  
“39°???? Changkyun baby you are literally burning!”  
“Hyunwoo hyung just called a doctor, she’ll arrive in a few minutes” Kihyun said as he placed the food on the bedside table  
“Can you feed him? I need to prepare another things” Kihyun said as he look to Hyungwon, the male nodded  
“Rest and don’t be a stubborn” Kihyun said before he went out  
Hyungwon took the soup and blow it before he feed the boy  
“Why are you so stubborn eh? Kukkungie??” Wonho said as he laid beside the boy, resting the boy’s head on his chest  
“He got it from you hyung” Hyungwon said a little bit annoyed, because Wonho is just like this when he’s sick, the difference is that Changkyun is the youngest so they can talk him out to seek a medical help while Wonho is the second oldest and basically listen to no one but Hyunwoo hyung.  
It takes a certain frog to blow up and a wolf throwing tantrum for this stubborn and fragile bunny to seek for medial help.  
“I’m sorry baby” Wonho said as he put the warm damp cloth on Changkyun’s temple  
“It’s okay hyung” Changkyun’s voice came out hoarse  
“Drink…?” Changkyun nodded, Hyungwon took a glass of water and gave it to the boy, Changkyun drinks it slowly.  
“We can’t give you any medicine yet before the doctor arrives so, hang on baby”  
Few minutes later the doctor arrived and take a look at Changkyun’s condition  
“His fever is high but nothing a medicine and a good rest won’t do” she said as she smiled  
“I will suggest 3-4 days off for him to get fully recovered”  
“Thank you Dr. Yeoh” Kihyun smiled before leading the woman outside  
“Baby… Let’s drink your medicine” Hyungwon said as he took the pills and a water bottle  
Changkyun groaned and whined to Wonho’s chest mumbling about something like he doesn’t want to  
“ _Im Changkyun_ ” this time Hyungwon called him by his full name, the boy whined  
“Baby Kukkungie, get up. Drink your medicine and then we can cuddle together” Changkyun opened his eyes before sitting up, lips forming a pout  
“Look at our baby” Hyungwon said as he caressed Changkyun’s cheek. The boy quickly gulped down the medicine and the water before resting his head back on Wonho’s chest, pulling Hyungwon to sleep behind him too.  
“We might get sick too” Hyungwon joked  
“We might, but who cares?” Wonho said as he kissed Changkyun’s temple, Hyungwon wrapped his hands around the boy’s waist

“Who cares”

 

-

_Changkyun is their love, life and their everything._

  
_Nothing could ever compared to this boy, he could light up the whole town just by his smile only, his laughter is the sound of heaven, and his voice the angel’s singing._

  
_The precious gem._

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot, a fluff one! This is the other story I adopted on MX fanfictions forum, you'll be seeing a lot of requested story like this in the future.  
> I hope whoever requested this is happy and like my story >.<  
> I'm sorry for my bad English, I'm still learning ~  
> Thank you all for the support!


End file.
